


Minato Vs Kushina

by EllieVille



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieVille/pseuds/EllieVille
Summary: The difference between Minato and Kushina.





	Minato Vs Kushina

"I am your father" Minato says to his son Naruto, who looks on with surprise. He gives a weak laugh. And then: BAM! "Uff!" "I HATE YOU!" Minato now had anime tears down his face: "WHY NARUTO, WHY? WHAAA!"   
.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Later: "Mom!" Kushina is taken aback with surprise when her son, Naruto, suddenly hugs her. "I love you mom" "I love you too"   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Meanwhile: Minato looks at his wife and son hugging. "WHAA! Naruto why? Why? Did I not love you enough? Did I not sacrifice myself for you? Then why! WHAA! WHY DIDN'T I GET A HUUGGG!" Minato cries animatedly. "I hate you Kushina for taking all of our son's love!" Minato "hump's" and crossly folds his arms. "But- but you're too cute! OMG! I LOVE YOU KUSHINA!" Minato now has hearts for eyes as he looks at his wife lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ficlet I wrote as 14 year old.  
Forgive my awful writing skills.


End file.
